The Runt Of The Litter
by supercasey
Summary: Dick Grayson had always been the runt of his family, and they were supposed to be short enough as it was! But, he had his mothers heart and looks and his fathers strength. But as it turns out, the child has always and probably always will adopt the runts of Pokemon nests that he finds. As he continues on, will he ever find the perfect life he dearly wishes for? Pokemon AU.
1. Chapter 1

**The Runt Of The Litter**

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday And Goodbye**

**Description: Dick Grayson had always been the runt of his family, and they were supposed to be short enough as it was! But, he had his mothers heart and looks and his fathers strength. But as it turns out, the child has always and probably always will adopt the runts of Pokemon nests that he finds. As he grows up with heartbreak, pain, tragedy and regret, he must depend on his Pokemon and friends in order to survive his sorrow. Will Richard become a legendary hero like he's always dreamed of, will he live to his thirteenth birthday even? Can he admit his love for a close friend... we can't be sure, unless we read The Runt Of The Litter!**

**A/N: This is me writing a short story for FFN and AO3 because I'm bored and this sounded nice to write after reading the story Together Forever on tumblr (Its a Pokemon AU of RoosterTeeth but I just got so hooked on it so quickly and was think about Teen Titans so I had to write this) so there. Please R&R or comment, really depends on which site you'll be reading this on.**

* * *

_March 20th, 1988, 6:00 AM_

"Mama, papa, wake up, its my birthday!" A five year old Dick Grayson yelled happily as he hopped up and down happily, ignoring his fathers groan and his mothers giggle as they awoke to the hyperactive child.

"Alright Dickie, we're up." John Grayson said, rubbing his light green eyes as he let out a loud yawn, placing his feet on the side of his bed just in time to have his Jolteon come running in and licking his feet. "Calm down, Pluto." He ordered, making the Jolteon whine of sadness.

Mary Grayson rolled her eyes as her Vaporeon hopped onto her lap, she petted the water type kindly as she smiled at her husband, who failed to be a morning person like herself and Dick. "Oh come now John, you should be happy for our son, after all, everyone only turns five once in there lives."

"Yeah papa, I hope I get a Pokemon this year!" He cheered, he had wanted one since he was one.

His parents exchanged a nervous look, both of them knew that neither of them had gotten him a Pokemon seeing as the circus they worked for moved so much, it made it very hard to just go out and catch or buy a Pokemon for the child. hopefully, John's brother Jake would fulfill his promise he had made to Dick a month ago and had gotten him a Pokemon, after all, Jake had far more time on his hands then John since he had less work to do as a performer. With that knowledge, John gave Dick a very kind smile and picked his Jolteon up, rubbing its electricity filled quills back as he smiled at the five year old.

"Lets go see if your uncle Jake is up yet, I'm sure HE has a great gift for you this year." He said, at least if Jake came through like he had promised he wouldn't have to keep worrying about Dick playing with his Jolteon, which could accidentally shock him at any time.

Dick nodded happily as he followed his parents out of the trailer, running the whole way to his aunt, uncle and cousin's trailer. In seconds, Dick's thirteen year old cousin, Sam ran out of his trailer and hugged Dick, Sam's Aipom happily hopped around at the boys feet as they hugged. Sam was exactly eight years older then Dick, yet the two got along like brothers seeing as they had grown up together since Dick was born. The older had only been a trainer for three years, but never left home and trained by going from city to city with the circus and still acting as a trainer and performer as he did so. Sam ruffled Dick's hair as they separated, smiling down at the younger boy who giggled happily.

"So Dick, you excited to get your first Pokemon?" He asked excitedly, hugging Aipom as it jumped into his arms.

Dick nodded happily. "Yep, I hope its a flying type so that I can travel around the world one days!"

Sam smiled as he jumped with glee, he had always tried to act younger in order to help give Dick a friend that could at least ACT his age. "That would be awesome Dickie Bird!"

With that, the two children rushed into the trailer to see uncle Jake and aunt Georgia smiling at the table as they ate breakfast, chomping on donuts and coffee as they saw the two boys rush into the large trailer. Jake's Arcanine barked from the kitchen at the new arrivals while Georgia's Staravia simply nodded at the two, understanding that nodding could be seen as a sign of approval from a humans point of view. Jake quickly stood, holding a small box in his hands and winking at John and Mary, who stood in the doorway of the trailer as they watched there son bounce with excitement.

"Happy birthday, Dickie Bird." Jake said smoothly, handing the box to Dick.

Dick smiled and thanked his uncle before ripping open the box, and very slowly, pulling out a red Pokeball that shined with its newly bought looking gleam. "Wow!" Dick yelled happily as he stared at the ball in his hand. "Its beautiful... thank you uncle Jake!"

Jake smiled at the tiny. "Look inside Dickie, just push the white button and you'll meet your new friend!" He explained, watching carefully as Dick did as instructed.

The Pokeball quickly opened, a red light consuming the room before a red silhouette formed into the shape of a small bird spreading its little wings with ease, letting out a loud chirp. It was a Pidgey, it was tiny and looked to clearly be a female, its eyes shined a light brown as it stared at Dick, chirping with glee at the five year old. Immediately, Sam busted into a fit of laughs, falling to the tiled floor.

"Hahaha! Look at how tiny it is, you got him a runt!" Sam yelled as he pointed at the Pidgey, who glared at Sam and let out a low growl.

Georgia glared at Sam. "Sam, be nice, this is Dick's first Pokemon, you should treat it with respect." She said, although it was clear that she though the runt was rather pitiful.

Dick smiled as he hugged the Pidgey, that looked to be half the size of his head, making it look rather puny. "I love her, I'll call her Mary, since she's like mama!" He said, petting the soft bird Pokemon.

Mary smiled as she patted Dick's head, making the five year old giggle with glee. "You two will be a great team, I just know it."

"Yeah... Dickie and Mary, we're gonna do great things, right Mary?" Dick asked the bird, still petting her wings as he held her to his small chest.

"PIDGEY!" Mary chirped, hopping happily on the boys lap as it agreed with him.

Dick nodded in agreement, placing Mary on his shoulder and smiling out the window, as if seeing a beautiful and sad free furture. "We're gonna be legends." He whispered.

* * *

_September 2nd, 1989, 3:23 PM_

Dick exited the house with Mary flying at his side, he smiled brightly as he ran around outside. Currently, Haley's circus had decided to stop in a city called Gotham, although Dick had never heard of such a place. Before, Dick's mother would tell him never leave the circus grounds in Gotham, but seeing her distracted with practicing, Dick snuck off with Mary to go explore the large city. The sky was grey with a late spring and caused shivers to run down the spines of anyone without a coat or jacket, Dick hurried to a small building, and seeing that no one was looking, began easily climbing up the building by using the gutters and loose bricks. Upon reaching the top, Dick stared out at the city and smiled brightly, it felt so nice to be so high above the ground with his trusted Pidgey. Suddenly, A loud roar ripped through the air and made Dick jump in fright, Mary quickly formed a fighting position at her trainers feet and letting out angry peeps. To Dick's left was his trusted Eevee, a runt, as expected, of a litter his parents Vaporeon and Jolteon had given birth to. He had named the Eevee Addison, mostly because he liked the name. The said Eevee glared at the area where the roar had come from, forming a protecting position as well in front of Dickie.

"Buizel, use Water gun!" a voice yelled, a rush of water slammed into Mary and sent her spiraling off the side of the building.

"Mary!" Dick screamed as he reached out to her, but was unable to catch the falling bird.

Dick turned around, only to see a thug with a Buizel at his side and a Woobat as well, the acrobat shivered as he realized how strong this man, he could easily hurt him even. "Huh, I thought you were the Batman, oh well, I guess beating you up can be just as good. Woobat, use Assurance!" The trainer ordered.

Cartwheeling out of the way, Dick barely dodged a glowing purple hand that had been extended from the Woobat from using its psychic powers. No fair, I'm not a Pokemon!" Dick yelled to the trainer as he called out for help again. "I guess I'm on my own... Addison, use Shadow Ball!"

With that, Addison flipped expertly into the air and let loose a shadowy orb at the Woobat, hitting it directly for a super effective attack. The crook growled, not wanting to lose to a kid. "Alright brat, I guess I'll call for-"

Suddenly, a man wearing all black dressed like a bat appeared before the small boy, a Crobat by his side as he glared at the crook. "Crobat, deal with the Pokemon, I'll take care of the crook." He yelled before attacking the man.

Dick stared with large eyes before he heard a faint fluttering, turning around, he saw Mary joining him on the roof. Not wanting to get in trouble or be seen, Dick quickly snuck away as the odd superhero fought the common crook. As the small boy hurried to get away, he heard a small whine from inside of a box in the alleyway nearby. Addison perked up his ears and rubbed his trainers leg in worry, mewling at the box sadly, as if he sensed something inside of it. The timid boy was curious and terrified as he tiptoed to the half opened box, he saw a flash of an orange tail with a weak flame at the tip. Realizing that it had to be a Pokemon, Dick crept closer, hands open in a none threatening way as he stared at the moving carton. Opening the box, Dick's baby blue eyes widened at the sight of a very tiny Charmander, it looked downright puny in the box and malnourished. Seeing no one looking, Dick scooped up the tiny Pokemon and rushed away, shivering as he pushed the Charmander into his hoodie for warmth.

* * *

_September 2nd, 1989, 8:56 PM_

Later that day, Dick returned to the trailer to see his mother and father waiting for him, the poor boy looked awful and tired as he entered, still hiding the Charmander in his blue hoodie. His father, John Grayson, cross his arms and sent a stern glare at his six year old son, who looked at his feet and let out a small sigh, he was in so much trouble.

"Richard Johnathan Grayson, where have you been?" John asked, still giving his son that look that demanded and answer.

Without a word, Dick opened his hoodie to reveal the small Pokemon, rubbing its head as it emerged. "I found him in a box in an alleyway in the city after a man dressed like a bat saved me from a bad guy." He explained. "I've named him Bruce."

Mary, Dick's mother not the Pidgey, cupped her sons cheek and smiled as she kissed his forehead. "Figures, you have your fathers taste for adventure and your mothers heart in you, Dickie Bird." She whispered kindly.

John sighed, leaning on the table as he rubbed his head, it figures that his son would bring home such a tiny runt of a Charmander. Oh well, he was still Mary's child too. "Fine, you can keep him, but he's YOUR responsibility." He explained.

"Yes, papa." Dick said, rubbing both his Pidgey's head and his new Charmander's head as he giggled with glee, today would be a good day.

John quickly checked his watch and whistled dramatically. "The shows on in three minutes, you can watch from the side lines if you want Dickie, but please, don't scream witty phrases again."

Mary frowned at her husband. "Honey, its just how are boy is, its not his fault that he wants to be a funny person."

"Why do you always have to-" Before John could start an argument, the trailer door opened to reveal uncle Jake.

"Show time!" He announced.

"Alright... we'll be out in a second, Jake!" John yelled before ruffling Dick's head kindly. "See you soon, Dickie!"

Mary nodded and kissed her child's forehead before hugging him softly. "We'll be done soon, dear."

With that, the couple exited the trailer... never to return alive.

* * *

_July 2nd, 1889, 9:12 PM_

"MAMA, PAPA, UNCLE JAKE, AUNT GEORGIA, SAM!" Dick screamed as tears poured from his eyes, his Charmander clutched his leg while his Pidgey chirped in fear, cuddling the crying child's arm as it looked away. Addison, the Eevee, whimpered as it nuzzled its trainers neck as it wrapped around his neck, trying to give comfort to the boy.

CRASH

Immediately, a loud crash filled the room after the Flying Grayson's fell to there untimely deaths. Chaos erupted. The crowd ran away and caused masses of crazed people to flood the tent as everyone tried to escape, not wanting to be the next to die. Young Richard fought to try and get to his parents dead bodies, but there were so many Pokemon and people moving that it was impossible to reach them. He kept screaming as he kept trying to run to them, tears still falling from his eyes. Suddenly, two large hands picked Richard up and placed him in front of the dead bodies along with his three Pokemon. When Dick turned around, he could see a man with white hair and a black eye patch disappearing into the depths of the crowd. Very slowly, Dick turned his attention to his dead family, holding his mothers hand and petting his fathers hair.

"Mama... papa..." He whispered in a broken voice, filled with loss and regret.

A hand fell upon Dick's shoulder, making him jump and look up to see Police Commissioner Gordon standing behind him, wrapping a coat around the acrobat. "Come on little guy, there's nothing you can do for them now." He said, leading him away as the commissioners Herdier let out a small whine, leading Mary and Bruce away as well.

As hours passed, Bruce Wayne, the man who had asked the circus to come to Gotham in the first place, gave Dick a regretful look as he approached. "Does he have... anyone at all? Anyone who can take care of him?" He asked.

"Nope, we can't ahold of any family and all of the safe-houses in town are full, he knows that Tony Zucco killed these people, but Tony might try to shut him up if we leave him in an orphanage. We're trying to find a place." He explained, sighing as he saw the poor orphan hugging all of his Pokemon to his chest. "Poor kid, he's only six for gods sake and he's already been screwed over."

Bruce nodded, giving Dick a long look as he rubbed his Mienshao's head as he examined the bloodied body bags that were being carried out of the circus tent. "I think I can help." He said solemnly.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter one, I hope it was good enough for you all! Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Runt Of The Litter**

**Chapter 2: The Call Of The Bat**

**Description: Dick Grayson had always been the runt of his family, and they were supposed to be short enough as it was! But, he had his mothers heart and looks and his fathers strength. But as it turns out, the child has always and probably always will adopt the runts of Pokemon nests that he finds. As he grows up with heartbreak, pain, tragedy and regret, he must depend on his Pokemon and friends in order to survive his sorrow. Will Richard become a legendary hero like he's always dreamed of, will he live to his thirteenth birthday even? Can he admit his love for a close friend... we can't be sure, unless we read The Runt Of The Litter!**

**A/N: Here we go, diving farther into this oddball story and trying to add certain factors while hopefully dodging flames. Please R&R!**

* * *

_September 5th, 1989, 7:32 AM_

A soft breeze blew through Wayne Manor as a cop car arrived outside, inside, a small boy holding three Pokeball's on his belt wearing a green baseball cap, a baby blue hoodie that matched his eyes, thick sunglasses, black jeans and a red backpack that hung loosely on his back. The boy took a deep breath and swallowed, a man by the name of Bruce Wayne was going to be housing him until he was either adopted or killed, perfect day right? Wrong. Dick swallowed again as the car door was opened by an old man with bright brown eyes and grey hair, he looked like, and probably was, a butler. Dick nodded in appreciation as he hopped out of the car, holding a stuffed Pikachu to his chest as he stared up at the huge mansion before, he felt so tiny and weak at that moment that he almost cried again like he had for more then half of the car ride, but he held back the tears. Slowly, Dick opened his three Pokeball's to reveal a female Pidgey named Mary, a male Charmander named Bruce and a male Eevee named Addison. the boy wore a soft smile as he saw his Pokemon, they were probably the only ones keeping him from falling apart at the moment.

A man, looking to be in his late twenties or early thirties, walked out of the mansion and smiled kindly at Dick, Dick noted that the man had a Mienshao with him at his side. The Pokemon paid little interest to its master, but rather more to Dick as the Pokemon rubbed one of its silky feeling arms against the child's cheek, where a tear had fallen. Dick smiled at the Pokemon, wanting to hug it but holding back, as he wasn't sure if would be alright with such a thing. Dick looked at this man very carefully, he wore a black suit and had his jet black hair slicked back and combed, his shoes were polished and neat while he had six Pokeball's on his belt, all of which looked shined and treated with the best of care. Dick seemed to soak this in, so, this guy really was the richest guy in Gotham, huh? Well, Dick had met one or two pretty rich people, so he figured it would be alright. The butler whispered something into the billionaires ear, making the man sigh and rub the back of his head nervously. Oh great, bad news, Dick knew the signs by now.

"Welcome to the Wayne Manor, Richard. I'm Bruce Wayne, but you can call me Bruce." He suggested, still looking a bit nervous, he had clearly rarely ever dealt with children before.

It was so odd to Richard, what was with all of these weird adults anyways? First of all, they never asked him if he was okay with any of the ideas they had on how to get rid of him or what to do about adoption, they literally only told him where he was going and when, and that was about it. Also, they always seemed unsure of what to say to kids his age, what was the issue? After all, they were all kids once too, right? They should know how to take care of kids or explain things properly to them, but no, they rarely knew what to do. This bothered Dick to an extreme at times, no wonder he liked Pokemon more then people, and as far as he could tell, Pokemon liked him too, it was a gift he naturally had growing up on the circus and when traveling. In any case, Dick still had to say something, and so far he had stayed completely silent all day, he preferred staying quiet and in the background rather then being targeted with question after question.

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Who killed your parents?"_

_"Did they scream, cry, did they call for you to save there lives?"_

_"Why didn't you say anything to the police until the circus people left, didn't you trust your family, weren't you able to say a word of what you saw?"_

"Are you okay, Richard?" asked, seeing that Dick still hadn't said a single word.

"Its Dick, no one calls me Richard unless I'm in trouble." Dick answered, not caring if he seemed childish at the moment.

nodded, ruffling Dick's hair gently, it reminded Dick of his cousin Sam, but he halted those thoughts before they could begin. "You have a nice Mienshao, Mr. Wayne." He pointed out, petting the Pokemon's head at the very least.

smiled at that. "Thank you, Dick. You have some very well trained Pokemon as well, i can tell that your Pidgey will evolve soon enough."

"Thanks." Dick said quietly, he really just wanted to hurry through this and not get attached to , if he did then he'd have a hard time being adopted at all. "Um... her names Mary, my Pidgey I mean. My Charmader's name is... Bruce. And my Eevee is Addison." He introduced.

"Pleased to meet them, would you like to come in, Dick?" Bruce asked, motioning to the house.

Dick nodded before waving goodbye to the commissioner. "Bye , thanks for helping me!" He yelled before following into the manor with Addison, Mary and Bruce by his sides.

"Good luck, Dick!" The commissioner yelled before entering his car once more, leaving Dick to stare after him as he was led into the dark and ominous manor before him.

* * *

_September 5th, 1989, 12:43 AM_

"Eee Eee Eevee!" Addison mewled angrily as his tail flicked with anger.

Dick sighed, none of his Pokemon were taking the move here very well, but he was still determined to get them to at LEAST act kindly to . "Come on Addison, I know your upset and want revenge on Zucco, and trust me, so do I. But look at it this way, has gone out of his way and opened up his home to us, besides, it was either here or the streets. Now then, we should ALL treat him kindly, we may be upset, but we can still deal."

"Char char." Bruce mumbled.

"I heard that, I'm so not a pushover!" Dick said, glaring momentarily at Bruce before letting out a small sigh, he was so emotionally and physically drained. "Okay... wanna explore?" He asked his Pokemon.

"Pidge pidge!" Mary cheeped as she flapped her wings in enthusiasm.

"Great, come on, I saw a really big grandfather clock earlier!" Dick yelled.

He ran out the door of the room with Mary flying above his head a few feet in front of him, Addison ran by his feet and would occasionally nip his feet to make him either go faster or mess with him and Bruce ran on all fours behind Dick, struggling to keep up but letting out little roars of happiness as he followed the group. Dick couldn't remember being this happy since his family had died mere days ago, and here he was, racing his Pokemon to a grandfather clock on the third floor of the manor with glee. Seeing this, Alfred Pennyworth, the butler from earlier, merely smiled as he saw the young lad race off to god knows where. Just as he passed, Bruce Wayne entered the room, smiling as he saw the back of a blue hoodie disappear around a corner towards the stairs.

"I see Dick is settling in well, and here I thought he'd stay shy and cooped up in his room." Bruce said as he approached Alfred. "Any idea where he's going?"

Alfred shrugged. "Not a clue, master Bruce, not a clue. However, I did indeed see him heading to the third floor."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Interesting... you DID tell him the room with 'Door' is off limits, right?" He questioned, by door he meant the entryway to the bat-cave.

"I though you told him earlier on the way to him room." Alfred said, giving Bruce a long look.

With that, the two men started running as fast as possible to the third floor, praying to god he wasn't in the room with the grandfather clock that led to secrets that every criminal could dream of, that could now easily be found by an orphaned six year old and his three Pokemon. As the men reached the room, they froze at the sight of the grandfather clock having been opened to reveal the entryway to the Bat-cave. There was no way to deny it now, Dick had found the Bat-cave in under five hours of living in the manor, after all, what six year old could possibly walk away from a secret door in a mansion? Carefully stepping down the stairs, Bruce and Alfred tried to find Dick in the darkness.

"AHHH!" A voice screamed... it was Dick.

Bruce rushed down the stairs, throwing a Pokeball in front of him as he ran. "Mienshao, help Richard!" He ordered, knowing he wasn't as fast as the Pokemon was.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, the two men and Mienshao stared with wide eyes at the sight. A huge group of Woobat's circled Dick as they let out screes and yells, shooting shadow balls at the boys feet as they circled him. The boy was sobbing, holding his legs to his chest as his Pokemon all tried to defend him. Addison was shooting Shadow Balls right back at the Woobat's, growling occasionally to lower there attack status. Mary flew above, sending Gust attacks and Sand-Attacks at the the Woobat's, but staying low to the ground to avoid being ganged up upon. Bruce was shooting embers and Smoke-Screens at the Woobat's, aiming to blind them and burn them as they worked as a unit. In all of his years of living with and training Pokemon, Bruce Wayne had never seen such small and unevolved Pokemon battle so fiercely. As a group of Woobat's surrounded Mary, a white and brown light enveloped the bird Pokemon, a loud screech ripped from the birds mouth as it grew to the size of a regular sized Pidgey but not the size of a regular Pokemon that she was changing to, her wings and talons grew as a few large feathers spawned from the tip of her head. With a final cry and a blast of energy that sent the Woobat's flying, Mary showed her evolved form.

Mary had evolved into a Pidgeotto, and a small one at that, but she was still gorgeous for her breed. "CAW!" She yelled out as she slashed at the remaining Woobat, sending them flying away in a rush.

As the last one, the smallest, tried to fly away, Bruce used his tail to bat a Pokeball on the floor at it, capturing the Woobat. "Are you alright, Dickie?" asked, stepping forward and rubbing the boys back as dick stared with wide baby blue eyes at Mary and her new form.

"Mary... you got REALLY COOL!" Dick yelled as he jumped from 's grip and hugged Mary tightly, the Pokemon was now about as big as his chest and cheeped happily, just glad that her trainer was safe.

Suddenly, there was tension as and Dick stared into each others eyes, baby blue searching into icy blues as they simply wondered and asked multiple questions.

_"Why did you hide this from me?"_

_"Who are you, really?"_

_"Are you the weird Bat guy that saved me a few days ago?"_

_"Could you have saved Mama and Papa and just chose not to?"_

_"Are you really Batman?"_

"Ask me whatever you want Richard, you deserve the truth." said, staring at the boy as he hugged his Pokemon around himself.

Dick sighed, looking away before turning back to , pulling his shades off with ease. "Teach me." He half begged.

"What?" Bruce asked, knowing what the child meant but hoping he had heard wrong.

"Teach me to be hero... please. My family deserves justice, a type of justice that I can only bring if I devote my life to becoming the hero they always wanted me to be. I don't care what it takes, if it means that I have to give up everything but my body and Pokemon, then I'll do it... even if I don't like it." Dick explained, he looked so small and helpless, yet so strong and defiant.

Giving Alfred a nervous look, Bruce turned back to Dick, seeing a glint he had in his own eyes as a child in his. "Fine, but you follow my rules and stay here, which means being adopted by myself and living here in Wayne Manor. By day you will be Dick Grayson, or Dick Wayne if you change your name, by night you could be-"

"Robin." Dick said, before Batman could come up with anything.

Batman raised an eyebrow. "Robin, why that if I may ask?"

Dick shrugged, rubbing his dear Pidgeotto's head as hummed to himself softly. "My ma-mother always called me her little robin... I can use it to remember her by." He said, still looking into Mary's piercing brown eyes.

Batman nodded, accepting that. "This will also mean keeping your civilian Pokemon out of this, you could only bring one if you REALLY wanted to, but there would be a risk of losing them out there. Which do you choose?"

"I choose Bruce." Dick decided, giving his Charmander a strong look of trust and longing. "He's strong and heroic, I think he'd be a great Pokemon for a hero."

Batman nodded. "Good, if you catch any other Pokemon from here on out, you should choose to either use them as your civilian Pokemon or as your hero Pokemon. Got it?"

"Got it." Dick agreed.

"Good, from this day forward, you are a member of the Bat-clan and will become a powerful hero and trainer, are you ready for that commitment Richard Johnathan Grayson?" Batman asked, staring down at the six year old with confidence.

Dick nodded, putting a hand over his heart as if he were saying the pledge of allegiance, which we was pretty much doing now. "I swear on my parents grave, I will forever devote my life to being a superhero."

Batman smiled at the boy, seeing that he had alot of work to do to train this child to be a hero that he had been born to be. "Alright then, your one of us now. You'll meet the other Bat-clan members in due time, but for now, lets start with some basic kicking and punching attacks."

And with that, Batman led his ward to a battle mat, unknowingly starting the training of a new hero that would change his life forever.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R, it helps me feel awesome!**

**~Supercasey.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Runt Of The Litter**

**Chapter 3: Save Me**

**Description: Dick Grayson had always been the runt of his family, and they were supposed to be short enough as it was! But, he had his mothers heart and looks and his fathers strength. But as it turns out, the child has always and probably always will adopt the runts of Pokemon nests that he finds. As he grows up with heartbreak, pain, tragedy and regret, he must depend on his Pokemon and friends in order to survive his sorrow. Will Richard become a legendary hero like he's always dreamed of, will he live to his thirteenth birthday even? Can he admit his love for a close friend... we can't be sure, unless we read The Runt Of The Litter!**

**A/N: I Originally I skipped a few years to head straight to when Robin is ten, but I changed it so there are actual chapters BEFORE he leaves Batman. Please R&R!**

* * *

_October 8th, 1989, 9:30 AM_

Bruce Wayne hurried as he walked down the concrete streets of Gotham, his six year old sons hand holding his own as he tried to get home. He had originally just wanted to go for a walk with his son through the park to bond with him further, but it seemed like everyone and there mothers were challenging Dick to Pokemon battles until they were both worn out and ready to just go home and spend the rest of the day training or doing something less involved with Pokemon battles. Dick's Pokemon were no better, his Charmander, ironically named Bruce, clung to Dick's coat as he trudged behind the father and son duo. Addison was attached to Dick's head, clinging onto his head as he slept peacefully. Mary flew overhead, swooping down to make the six year old giggle occasionally. Otherwise though, everything was fine. Bruce Wayne sighed as he finally got into the door of his mansion, relieved to finally be home. Dick seemed to agree, heading to his room and healing his Pokemon using a special Mini Pokemon Center machine that Bruce had installed in his child's room in-case his Pokemon needed to heal.

Alfred smiled as he took Bruce's coat, hanging it up in a closet. "How was you walk, sir?"

"Fine, I guess. Alot of people wanted to battle Dick today, I'm just glad its over and done with now." Bruce explained resting in an armchair as his Ninetails rested obediently at his feet.

Alfred smirked. "Did he win any of the battles, master Bruce?" He asked.

"Yes, he destroyed those kids. A few teenagers even challenged Dickie, they were defeated just as fast." He said, rubbing his hands as he tried to warm up.

"I see, well, it seems he's becoming like you were as a young lad, always defeating all of the kids with your Vulpix if I do remember correctly." Alfred said, smiling as his Minncheno hummed softly, using its tail to dust off the bookshelves of the library. "If I would be so kind as to ask, when will master Richard be going on his first patrol?"

"Tonight. He insisted on it, he's bringing his Charmander with him too." Bruce said, he didn't look pleased by the thought.

Alfred's brow furrowed. "Is something wrong, sir?"

Bruce nodded sadly. "I'm not sure if he's ready. He picks up on moves almost instantly, his Pokemon are well enough trained to not need to even need his help in battles and he has all of the skills needed to be a hero... but."

"But what, sir?" Alfred asked, knowing where this was going. "If you are so worried about master Richard going out for the first time with just his Charmander to protect him, have him take that Woobat he caught with him as well, I'm sure it would protect him well."

"Don't you think I've tried that, he just won't go through with it, he's terrified of that Woobat. He won't even name him, I'm worried that it could effect him in the field, you and I both know that Woobat's are highly common out there in Gotham. If he's a Woobat, I can't afford for him to start having a panic attack or start trying to run away, it won't end well for him or me for that matter." Bruce said sadly, his boy was so stubborn sometimes, even if he was just like Bruce as a young boy.

Alfred nodded, turning back to cleaning. "Well master Bruce, just let him try this out and if something goes wrong then we can try getting him to interact with his Woobat in order to break the fear." He explained. "Until then, lets just let nature take its course."

From the shadows, Dick listened sadly as he heard his father like figure talking with Alfred. Was he really that worthless, so much that he couldn't even get over a childish fear of a Woobat? No, he would show them, he would make such a strong bond with Woobat that Bruce would never think he was weak ever again. Hurrying to his room, Dick dug around in his drawer until he found the right Pokeball. Opening it carefully, Dick stood back a few feet as a tiny Woobat flew out, he looked so happy to see Dick that he started flying very close to him. Flashes of the attack from Woobat's upon finding the Bat-cave flashed through Dick's mind like a dying wind.

_They flew around him, circling the innocent orphaned as they screeched evilly at him, taunting him. Where was mama? Where was papa? Where was cousin Sam? Where was aunt Georgia? Where was uncle Jake? They seemed to ask this tauntingly as they swooped closer and closer to the child, scaring him further and further as he tried to look as small as possible. But no, they came closer, getting so close, sending Confuse Ray's at the child to confuse and worry him to no ending. Mary, Bruce and Addison tried to keep them back, but they drew closer and closer, swooping faster and faster as they bit and nipped at Dick, aiming mostly for the ankles and seemingly laughing loudly as he cried and squeaked from the nips and attacks._

_"MAMA, PAPA!" Dick screamed, terror filling his chest as he ducked his head into a fatal position, sobbing as his dear Pokemon attacked the Woobat's furiously._

"Ack! I mean... hi Woobat." Dick said, waving at his Woobat timidly.

The Woobat seemed pleased by this, swopping around in circles as it cheered happily. This just made Dick more afraid. "Um... I have to name you now... how about Whiskers?" He asked, the name was cute and he hoped it would end his fears faster.

The Woobat loved this, happily accepted the name of Whiskers. "Alright... so you're Whiskers now... kay." This was so awkward for Dick as he watched the Woobat fearfully.

Whiskers smiled, trying to use Heart Stamp on Dick but only achieved in making the poor boy start screaming. "AHH! NO, DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE!" He yelled, ducking and crying.

Hearing him screaming, Bruce Wayne and Alfred hurried up the marble stairs to Dick's room, not wanting Dick to start having another panic attack or start crying himself into sleeping again. The boy had a habit of trying to stay away from Alfred and Bruce when he cried or was scared, but the two older men were persistent and always found him in such a sad and helpless state. Dick always seemed ashamed, but there was nothing to be ashamed of, he hadn't done anything wrong when he watched his family fall to there deaths. Still, the boy was still trying to hide his fear and sadness whenever he felt the panic attacks starting.

"Dickie, are you alright?" Bruce yelled, opening the door to see Dick hiding from his Woobat crying while Whiskers simply flew around the child, completely confused and concerned for the boys welfare. "Oh god, what happened?"

Dick looked skittish at first, but soon calmed down. "I was trying to name Woobat and not be afraid cause you and Alfred said it was bad that I was scared of him. I named him Whiskers but... I got scared again and cried. I'm sorry."

Bruce hid a sigh as he rubbed Dick's back, trying to help calm down the small boy. "Its not your fault Richard, you never meant to become afraid of Woobat's. Besides, you did very well trying to overcome that fear. There is nothing to be ashamed of. If anything, I'm very impressed by you."

"Really? Why?" Dick asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, when I was a little boy, around your age. I was playing in the yard when I fell into an old well. I had looked up only to see hundreds of Woobat's swarming out of the well, it had scared me to no end until my father bought me a Zubat in hopes of me bonding with it. I at first hated that Zubat since he looked alot like a Woobat, but one day I got injured and nearly slipped off of a ledge in the woods, but my Zubat caught me by my shirt and saved my life. Ever since I've had that Zubat, even though he's a Crobat now, he's still a very close Pokemon of mine." Bruce explained.

Dick nodded, amazed. "I didn't know that adults had fears, I thought they had to be brave and unafraid of anything in their way." He said.

Bruce seemed to nod at that. "Well, yes, we do need to be brave, but that doesn't mean we're not afraid. Everyday that I'm out there fighting villains, deep inside I'm terrified of dying or losing someone I'm close to. Being an adult has nothing to do with it, all that matters is if you choose to overcome those fears or let them control you."

* * *

_October 8th, 1989, 10:30 PM_

A young six year old boy dressed in red, green and yellow stood upon a high rooftop as he surveyed the city he would now being calling his home. He had trained for a long time to get here, and now he was finally here, about to fight anything thrown at himself. Robin's Charmander stood by his side, yawning as it agusted its mask a bit in the cold night air. Robin shivered in the cold, but shook his head and continued focusing on the city of Gotham. He had no time to be scared or cold, he needed to be brave and hard boiled, just like his adoptive father, Batman. On cue, Batman stood by Robin's side, watching the city with masked eyes like his sons.

"Lets go, I'm introducing you to the Commissioner." Batman said, nodding for Robin to follow him to the next rooftop of the Police Station.

Robin nodded, picking his Charmander up and carrying him with ease to the next rooftop, doing a flip for style. As they landed, Robin was signaled to join Batman as he spoke with Commissioner Gordon. The older man had greying brown hair, wore thick glasses, a brown trench coat, black jeans and heavy duty army boots. Robin seemed to be a bit shy as he joined Batman, hugging his Charmander to his chest as he eyed Gordon suspiciously. Gordon seemed befudled with the new face, but seemed to accept it.

"So, this the boy you said you training, Batman?" Gordon asked, eying Robin as the boy hid mostly behind Batman.

Batman nodded, nudging Robin into the open, allowing Commissioner Gordon to see his Charmander. "This is Robin, and his Charmander... what was his name again, Robin?"

"Curajos, it means brave or courageous." Robin said, making a fake name for the Pokemon.

Gordon nodded in reply, sending out his own Houndoom to show Robin, who's masked eyes widened as he saw the mighty Pokemon. "This my Houndoom, Riley." He introduced.

If anything, Robin seemed far more interested in Riley then in Gordon, petting the Pokemon's soft fur as he spoke in his native tongue of Romanian. "Numele meu este Robin, mă bucur să te cunosc." (My name is Robin, nice to meet you.)

Gordon raised an eyebrow, giving Batman an odd look. "What language is that?" He asked.

"Romanian, its his first language." Batman explained, keeping an eye on his son as the boy seemed to be having a full conversation with this Houndoom. "I can't tell you why though, its authorized information."

"I didn't expect an answer anyways... so here's the latest happenings. Killer Croc is loose again, he's terrorizing the downtown area, everything is just a huge mess down there. We need some help down there, think he's up to the task?" Gordon asked, motioning towards Robin.

"He'll be fine, he's well trained. Come on Robin, we need to go now." Batman said, calling to his ward as he already started heading to the next rooftop.

Robin nodded, patting the Houndoom's head before grappling away, Curajos hanging onto his back as he swung through the air. Suddenly, the cord snapped, sending Robin plummeting to the ground.

"Robin!" Batman screamed, he wouldn't be able to reach Robin in time.

Everything was a blur, Robin's life seemed to flash before his eyes before he heard the distinct sound of a Pokeball opening, he opened his eyes to see Whiskers grabbing him by his cape and carrying him to the next building using his teeth to hold the cape. Robin was shaking as he landed easily, he had nearly died but... Whiskers had saved his life. Robin hugged the Pokemon, sighing with relief.

"Good boy Whiskers... you're a good boy." Robin whispered, rubbing the Woobat's bright blue fur as he spoke, there was no longer any fear in his voice. "You saved my life... I'm not scared anymore, thank you."

* * *

**A/N: A pretty useless chapter, but I think it helped with adding more story to it all. Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Runt Of The Litter**

**Chapter 4: Redemption**

**Description: Dick Grayson had always been the runt of his family, and they were supposed to be short enough as it was! But, he had his mothers heart and looks and his fathers strength. But as it turns out, the child has always and probably always will adopt the runts of Pokemon nests that he finds. As he grows up with heartbreak, pain, tragedy and regret, he must depend on his Pokemon and friends in order to survive his sorrow. Will Richard become a legendary hero like he's always dreamed of, will he live to his thirteenth birthday even? Can he admit his love for a close friend... we can't be sure, unless we read The Runt Of The Litter!**

**A/N: Whelp, here it is, chapter three!**

* * *

_June 3rd, 1992, 11:43 PM_

Over the years of living with Batman, a bond had been formed between Robin and him, making them an unbeatable duo. Time seemed to whiz by, only stopping to locate a mourning period on the day of Dick's parents deaths. However, Dick's Pokemon never stopped changing and being added it felt like. By now, Pidgeotto had changed into a Pidgeot during a battle with a wild Skarmory. Charmander was a Charmeleon aiming to become a Charizard in due time, it had changed into a Charmeleon after Robin had been kidnapped on a mission and used the evolution to save his trainers life. Woobat had been a bit worse off, after all, Robin had been petrified of her for some time. But one day, he hadn't aimed right for a flip and had almost fallen to his death, but at the last second he had been grabbed by Ginger (The Woobat) and saved. The Woobat had evolved recently into Swoobat and was one of Robin's hero Pokemon, a common favorite in the papers. As time ticked evermore by, more and more Pokemon were caught by both Robin and Batman as they stuck together.

So far, Robin officially had a Pidgeotto, a Charmeleon, a Swoobat, an Eevee still, his mother and fathers Jolteon and Vaporeon, a Riolu and finally an odd egg. One morning, an early day of June, Dick hurried through the house with Bruce riding on his back, Mary running on her little legs behind them (She couldn't fly inside anymore since she was three times her size) and Addison yipping happily at Dick's side. Just as they rounded the corner, Robin halted at the sight of Alfred, after he had turned eight, Alfred had made a very strict no running in the mansion rule. So, Dick walked carefully to the third floor stairs, waving at Alfred's Minnchino before rushing to the stairs.

"Master Dick, how many times must I tell you, no running in the manor!" Alfred yelled as he caught sight of the boy rushing down the stairs.

Dick rolled his eyes and hurried to the grandfather clock, changing it to the appropriate time and speeding to meet Batman at the Bat-computer, the man was already dressed and ready to go on patrol that night. "Just give me a minute Bruce, I'll be ready soon." Dick assured his mentor before going to the changing rooms and changing into his costume.

As a bonus, Robin's Pokemon wore masks to cover there own eyes encase someone recognized Charmeleon from Top Pokemon magazines or Robin's Swoobat from Pokemon and Me on TV from only being on one special. As it would turn out, being a billionaire's adopted son seems to add you to the roster for being on TV specials, online or being attacked by the media for interviews and pictures for tabloids. In reality, it was very tiring for the ten year old, but he could live with it. Batman gave Robin a long look as he left the changing room, he had done that every time Robin wore the costume since he was only six. Shaking his head and muttering something Robin couldn't hear, he began typing away on his computer. Right, it was game time now, no more messing around or acting like a ten year old child, Robin needed to kick it into being an adult again, saying funny things at times but staying as a hero for everyone in Gotham. Bruce smiled as he roared happily, pulling on his own blood red mask that covered his eyes from view. Swoobat simply went without a mask, as far as anyone knew, Dick Grayson never used a Swoobat or even owned one for that matter, only Robin did.

"So who are we fighting tonight?" Robin asked, taking a seat in a spiny chair beside the computer that shined a bright light through the cave.

Batman bit back a growl. "Joker, the fool got loose again."

Robin nodded, shivering at hearing the mad clowns name. He had known several clowns in the circus, and Joker was NOT like them, not even like the occasional drunk clown who rode tiny unicycles and always fell over. With a confident nod, Robin was about to run for his R-Cycle (He hardly knew how to drive it, but could learn easily on the job), but was stopped by Batman as the tall man placed a gentle hand on the small boys shoulder. Robin turned to Batman, questioning blue eyes behind his mask as he stared up at his mentor who towered over him in height.

"Richard, not tonight. Joker's worse then ever tonight, I can't put you in danger." Batman said, staring at his son knowing secretly that that wouldn't be enough for the boy.

Robin raised an eyebrow at Bruce. "Bruce, I can handle myself in a fight, plus, I've got Bruce and Whiskers with me. Besides, I've fought Joker before, I'll be careful."

"My mind is made up, your staying here, Dick. You can call me later, I'll be home soon." Batman deadpanned, not giving the boy room to argue as he headed to the Bat-mobile.

"Batman, you know that I can fight fine, I'll be fine." Dick continued, not allowing Bruce to just walk away like he always did during an argument. "I'm too old to be treated like a glass cup, I can handle it."

Batman turned to Dick, a dark look in his masked eyes. "You will stay here and wait for me to get back or go to bed on your own, your still only ten Richard, your too young to take on Joker. I know that you've done it before, but I can't take that kind of a risk with you."

With that, he drove away, leaving Robin to glare a the smoke that receded from the back of the car as Batman left him behind, again. It seemed like he did that alot, Batman would leave Robin to stay at home almost every night. Richard glared at the ground, taking a seat in the chair before the bat-computer and growling under his breath. At once, Addison hoped into his lap and began purring, slowly calming the upset child. Bruce glared at his trainer, why would he stay behind when there were clearly people in danger? It seemed that Bruce could never understand Dick, staring up at said boy, he began making small roaring sounds as his way of speaking.

"No Bruce, Batman told us to stay here." Robin said, answering his Pokemon's wishes with an added sigh as he slumped further into the chair. "He's in charge, we have to follow his rules and do what he says at all times." He explained.

Charmeleon wouldn't take no for an answer. "Char char!" It argued.

Robin rolled his masked eyes. "You know him, he'll know if we leave, we have to stay put." He crossed his arms over his chest, sighing deeply. "Even if its stupid, we have to listen to him."

Charmeleon looked infuriated by this. "Char char Charmeleon!" It yelled, pointing at the caves secret entrance to the city. "Char char!"

"So... if we hurry and just... help out a bit, he'll never know we'd have left?" Robin asked his Charmeleon, smiling to himself as he stood up.

"Char." Bruce answered simply.

Robin smiled deviously at his Charmeleon, motioning for Whiskers to follow as he walked over to his R-cycle. "As usual Bruce, you never cease to amaze me." He commented, climbing on and sending both of his Pokemon into black and red painted Pokeball's before speeding off into the night.

Addison and Mary exchanged a worried look to one another before nodding, Addison hopped onto Mary's back as the two followed by flying through the crisp night air.

* * *

_June 4rd, 1992, 1:47 AM_

A roaring engine echoed through the air as a boy by the age of ten in a red, green and yellow colored outfit drove a motorcycle to a specified warehouse, said to be where the legendary and evil Joker was living during his most recent escape from Arkham Insanity Asylum. Robin stood off of the bike as he was joined by his Charmeleon and Swoobat, both Pokemon ready for combat. Robin shivered in the cold, he hated summer nights, they were always so dang cold! With an added yawn from lack of any recent sleep, Robin hurried into the warehouse, climbing rafters and sticking to staying high up in the air as he watch Joker and his girlfriend Harley Quinn from afar. There two Mightena, both brown from being shiny and completely crazy, were fighting over a larger then life steak as Harley watched, giggling at how rough her 'Babies' played with one another, it sickened the Pokemon loving hero to no end. Robin's Charmeleon wrapped its arms around Robin's neck and wrapped its legs around his waist, breathing heavily as they stared down at the villains. Swoobat hung upside down from a rafter, acting like a stray Pokemon who had just accidentally flown in.

"Pudding, are you alright?" Harley asked, rubbing the Joker's shoulders lovingly.

Joker sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Bats isn't here yet, he was supposed to be here HOURS AGO! I wanted to play a game, I even left a present in Gotham Square for him." He said sadly.

Robin stiffened, usually a present from Joker meant anything from a pie in the face to streets full of dead and bleeding bodies, it was truly a terrifying thought as it sent shivers up the young heroes back as he tried to keep quiet. Suddenly, Joker smiled very evilly up at him, staring straight into his masked eyes as an evil glint entered Joker's eyes.

"Look Har, we have a visitor!" Joker exclaimed, smiling up at the ten year old with corruption in those green eyes of his.

Harley nodded, smiling as she too caught sight of the boy. "And look pudding, he brought his adorable pets too!" She exclaimed, seeing Bruce and Whiskers easily in the room.

"ATTACK!" Robin screamed, jumping down and flipping into a crotch as his Pokemon took there position beside him for battle. "Charmeleon, the Mightena! Swoobat, Harley! I've got Joker." He decided.

As the Pokemon ran off to fight the specified targets, Joker smiled down at Robin, pulling out a sniper rifle from his jacket. "Lets dance baby bat." He said, his yellow teeth glinting with decay and filth.

* * *

_June 4rd, 1992, 2:34 AM_

The great Batman struggled through the darkness as he searched for his adoptive son. Oh yes, he knew that Dick had snuck out, Alfred had called and told him. But so far, neither Gordon nor any crooks in Gotham had seen the brightly clothed bird, much to Batman's anger. How that child always disappeared without warning, he'd never know, all he wanted to do was find his son and stop him before he did anything stupid. At this thought, a loud flapping sound could be heard. Odd, Batman thought as he still didn't turn around, most kids don't fly to Gotham unless its daylight out. However, a loud noise erupted Batman's thoughts.

"CAW!" Came Mary's famous call as she landed neatly next to the Batman, Addison looked warn out and tired.

Batman stared at her, knowing she'd know where Robin was. "Where's Dickie?" He asked as he rubbed the birds neck gently.

The bird looked fearful, then motioned for Batman to get onto its back. "Not a chance." Batman said, sending out a Dragonite he had gotten from Superman a few years ago that he rarely used. "Lead the way." He ordered.

* * *

-Minutes Later-

Batman quickly hopped off of Dragonite as they arrived at the specified warehouse, returning it to its Pokeball, Batman hurried and motioned for Addison and Mary to wait outside while he saved Robin. Hiding in the rafters (There's irony in this somewhere) he stared down at the Joker and struggled to not outright scream at the insane clown. The man had Robin tied to a wooden chair in-between himself and Harley, the boy looked awful with a blackened eye, a bloody nose and a twisted arm by the looks of it. Charmeleon and Whiskers were in two grey carnival balls on the ceiling tied by weakening ropes above pools of acid, the Pokemon struggled to even dent the orbs as they tried to escape and aid there trainer, but to no avail. Reaching the ropes, Batman very carefully undid the openings to the pods to allow Charmeleon and Swoobat to crawl or fly out. Reaching Batman on the rafters, Charmeleon slapped the man angrily, growling.

"Its not my fault that he left without permission." Batman whispered as he quickly got into a better spot to properly see what was happening below to his son.

Joker smiled down at the shivering boy, who looked terrified out of his young mind. "Aw, are you scared birdie?" He asked sadly. "Don't worry, I'm sure Daddy will be here soon enough."

Robin lost his fear and buried it in the back of his mind as he sent a firm glare to Joker. "Screw off Joker, Batman will kick your sorry rear once he gets here!" He yelled, still glaring at the clown prince of Gotham.

"Oh, really, then why hasn't he come out yet?" Joker asked, smiling up at Batman now, then frowned sadly as he saw the empty traps. "Aw, Bats let the discoballs down." He complained childishly.

Batman jumped down, landing in a crotch as he glared at the Joker with such hatred in his eyes that it would stop any man dead in their tracks... except Joker. "Its over Joker, let the child go."

"Oh, really, why would I do that? We're having a blast Bats old boy, look, I even brought the fun gun!" Joker said, pulling out a sniper rifle from his jacket and pointing it at Robin's shoulder with a wide grin. "Now then, lets play a game, its called bluff or shoot to death."

Robin looked terrified as he shivered from having the cold gun touch his thin shirt. "Joker, lets talk this out, come on, lets settle it with a Pokemon battle or something." He suggested, still trying to ignore the gun at his shoulder.

Without thinking, Joker shot the gun into Robin's shoulder. Red flashed in Robin's vision as everything seemed to slow down, making him feel every second of that accursed bullet entering his shoulder as he let out a blood curdling scream that filled the warehouse in seconds. Very slowly in Robin's mind, he looked at the wound, blood seeped quickly from the open wound as red now started to cloud the child's vision again. He was going into shock. There were noises in the background, people fighting and screams of pain, but all Robin registered was that he was dying and dying fast at that notion.

Suddenly, Addison and Mary blurred into the boys vision, having snuck into the building during the fight that now raged on in the background. Addison curled into Robin's side from Robin having fallen to the floor with his bindings undone from a bat-a-rang, the Eevee purred in reassurance and faked joy as he rubbed his ears into Robin's chest. Mary covered Robin's bleeding form with her huge wings, guarding the boy from the harsh light of the ceiling lights so that he had some sort of peace. With the added comfort, Robin started to slip into the darkness, well, at least if he died, he died with his best friends in the world by his side.

Everything went red and black.

* * *

**A/N: Its done, this chapter at the very least, hope you liked it! Plus, its a cliffhanger, I hope that it'll get me some reviews hopefully!  
**

**~Supercasey.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Runt Of The Litter**

**Chapter 5: Far From The Nest**

**Description: Dick Grayson had always been the runt of his family, and they were supposed to be short enough as it was! But, he had his mothers heart and looks and his fathers strength. But as it turns out, the child has always and probably always will adopt the runts of Pokemon nests that he finds. As he grows up with heartbreak, pain, tragedy and regret, he must depend on his Pokemon and friends in order to survive his sorrow. Will Richard become a legendary hero like he's always dreamed of, will he live to his thirteenth birthday even? Can he admit his love for a close friend... we can't be sure, unless we read The Runt Of The Litter!**

**A/N: Sorry that I've been gone lately on all of my fics, writers block and being busy with exams has really thrown me for a loop. I'll get back on schedule soon enough! I'm getting a filling tomorrow, so could I please have some reviews, it would really make my day!  
**

* * *

_June 4th, 1992, 3:21 AM_

_"He's not waking up, Master Bruce!"_

_"Char!"_

_"Not you, Master Charmeleon."_

_"Call a League doctor for help!"_

_"No ones picking up sir!"_

_"Dammit! Call Flash, I don't care how long he's been up researching or if he's awake or not, get him over here! Dick's not breathing correctly."_

_"Vee vee!"_

_"Quiet Addison, Dick's-"_

_"He's breathing sir, he's breathing!"_

_"Caw caw caw!"_

_"Char char!"_

_"Swoo!"_

_"Vee vee eve eevee!"_

_"God... how could he be alive? He bled so much blood... he should have been dead, it doesn't make sense Alfred."_

_"Sir, I thinks its best that we just be glad that he lived... let him sleep, he'll wake up soon enough."_

* * *

_June 8th, 1992, 11:43 PM_

It took fours days before Robin awoke, hearing loud voices that were really just whispering in the background as he constant fluttered into and out of consciousness. He never said anything, just looked around without really processing anything before falling back into the darkness that consumed his thoughts and feelings. But every time he awoke, Robin felt Addison by his side, Mary covering him with her wings, Bruce rubbing his chest softly and Whiskers humming, it was truly amazing. As Dick finally awoke for the fifth time that night, he stayed awake and let out a loud yawn as he stretched, rubbing his eyes as he wore a lazy smile, forgetting where he was until he felt Addison stir to his side. Looking around carefully, Dick looked down and realized his was completely in costume besides a mask, cape or shirt seeing as they need room to operate. Suddenly panicking, Dick stared at his shoulder lacing his thin fingers over the stitches carefully, as if they would disappear at his very touch.

"Your lucky to be alive, Richard." Batman said, walking out of the shadows to greet his shocked sidekick. "You had lost more then half of your blood from that shot, if Mary hadn't gotten you here as fast as she did, then you'd be as good as dead."

Dick looked shocked still, but nodded. "How long was I out?" He asked.

Batman sighed. "Four days, but you've woken up several times, never saying anything. Richard... we all thought you were dead, you kept slipping from critical to fine, it was like magic. But I noticed a pattern."

"A pattern?" Robin repeated, rubbing his head as he felt pain in the area.

"Yes, a pattern was found. I'm not fully sure why, but whenever you were in critical and one of your Pokemon made a noise or called out you, you'd calm in an instant and relax to the treatments." Batman explained, rubbing Bruce's back as the Charmeleon rubbed his head against the mans leg. "They saved your life Dickie."

Dick smiled, hugging Addison to his chest with one arm and petting Mary's wings with the other. "Awesome, those my Pokemon for ya'h! Ha! Anyways... when can I get on the field again?" He asked eagerly, smiling brightly at the Bat.

"Richard, your not going back out there again, as a superhero at least." Batman said.

Robin looked puzzled, staring at the tall man with wide eyes. "What? But... why?"

"Richard, a few days ago I nearly was responsible for your death, you nearly DIED that night. Do you have any idea how close you were Dick? Very close!" Batman explained, crossing his arms.

"But being Robin is my life, Batman. Its what kept me from losing it, kept me from feeling the pain. I need to keep going, I can't stop now, not after how far I've come in my life and in my healing. I've recovered from there deaths, it had been horribly traumatizing! If I stop now... the pain will come back, it'll kill me!" Robin argued to his mentor.

"Dick, my decision is final, its over, Robin is dead. Now you can have a normal life, if you want, I'll even let you go to the Kanto region like you asked. You can start over, have a normal life as a trainer, breeder or whatever you choose. Its your life, stop wasting it on being a hero." Batman said, still looking into those blue eyes that sparkled with anger and defiance.

Dick hopped off the bed, ignoring the overwhelming pain that raged in his shoulder as he faced his mentor. He wasn't backing down, not this time... not ever. "No way, Batman. We both know that I'm capable of caring for myself. If you can't let me stay as a hero in Gotham... then I'll go somewhere else!" Running up the stairs with his other Pokemon right behind him, Batman followed, uncaring if he was in costume.

"Richard, think carefully." Batman warned.

"Then why didn't you? Do you really want be gone that badly, Bruce? If you really wanted that... then you should have never let me join you." Robin said as he ran to his room, not caring if Batman was there.

The boy slammed Pokeball's and all sorts of gear that he'd need along with clothes and a first-aid kit. Throwing the bags over his shoulder, Dick stomped down the stairs, Batman still right on his tail with his Pokemon, all but Addison, hoping into there Pokeball's as he entered the bat-cave again. The boy hurried to the R-cycle, strapping on his bags and equipment until he was fully packed and hopped on. Before being able to drive off, Batman grabbed Dick's handle and faced the boy, looking into the child's now masked eyes after he had reapplied a new mask. They shared a look, looking for answers or for any sign of bluffing in either mans eyes.

There was no bluffing.

"Dick," Batman began, sighing deeply as he looked down at the boy he had raised for four long years. "What your about to do will either make your life wonderful and beautiful or destroy it from the inside out, are you really ready for this?" He asked.

Without a second thought, Robin nodded, those baby blues flaring with his rage and courage. "Thank you, for training me and making me into a hero. But now, this where we set off. I'll be fine and find my own path, you've found yours. I'll miss you... dad." And with that, the boy drove off, leaving everything he had built up for himself over the past four years to crash down behind him.

"Vee..." Addison whispered in a broken voice, whimpering as he hid in Robin's lap.

Robin sighed, driving carefully as he exited Gotham at record speeds. "It'll be okay, Addison. So, where do you wanna go first? We have alot to do before settling down, how about we see what California's like, you always did want a warmer place to settle down in." He said, still focusing on the roads.

With a simple nod from his trusted Eevee, Robin grinned at the winding road ahead. "Perfect. Next stop, Jump City!"

* * *

_July 24th, 1992, 3:52 PM_

A lone boy, dressed in a blue overcoat, a red T-shirt with 'Can I Axeu A Question' in bold print on the front, long black jeans with holes in the knees, a huge red, green and yellow backpack and black sunglasses strolled through Jump City without a care in the world. Another boy, dressed in a dark green over coat and a light green undershirt suddenly came out from an alleyway, revealing his green skin and dark green hair as well. Right off the bat, Dick figured this guy liked the color green. The green boy looked to be around twelve or thirteen, making him at least two years older then Dick. The two boys stopped as they saw each other, the green kid smiled as he approached Dick, pulling off a, you guessed it, green Pokeball from his belt.

"Dude, buddy, wanna battle?" The green kid asked. "My names Garfield by the way, Garfield Logan."

Dick nodded, smiling as he pulled out a Pokeball of his own. "You're on, come one, we'll fight in Jump City Park, all of the cool trainers fight there."

So, together, the two young boys walked to the park and pulled out there Pokeball's and smiled once again at each other. "One on one." Dick suggested, already knowing his choice. "Ready?"

Garfield nodded. "Got it, alright, you choose first!"

"Kay... Oliver, go!" Dick yelled, throwing a Pokeball into the air to send a small looking Flaaffy that appeared ready for anything.

Oliver had been the Pokemon that hatched from Dick's egg, originally being a Mareep but had evolved after intense training from Robin. So now, Oliver was a real heavy hitter for the young heroes team. Garfield smiled as he saw the Flaaffy, sensing its power and bond with its trainer easily. The green boy grabbed his own Pokeball, rubbing it for good luck.

"Nice Flaaffy, its well trained... hope it can take on... Africa!" Garfield yelled, throwing out an Ivysaur to the field.

Dick smirked at the sight, nodding at Oliver in understanding. "Alright Oliver, lets start this up with a Quick Attack and Thunder Shock combo!"

With lightning speed, Oliver ran on all fours as his tail glowed from lightning being absorbed from so much static from the dash, causing electricity to charge through the electric type Pokemon's body. With a yell, Oliver slammed its now electricity filled tail into the Ivysaur while slamming its body in with the added momentum. Garfield looked shocked, and no pun intended.

"Jesus... alright, no more games! Africa, use Vine Whip!" Garfield yelled out.

Unable to dodge in time, Oliver was caught in the vine whip from Africa and whimpered as the poor sheep Pokemon was squeezed, it struggled violently but to no avail. Garfield smirked at Dick, expecting some sort of shocked look or fear in those sunglasses covered eyes, but was completely taken aback at Dick's huge grin. With a smile from Oliver, Africa turned a bit tense, off-put by the happy appearance from the sheep.

"Thunder." Dick whispered.

Without a single other word said, the Flaaffy let loose a thick stream of thunder from its tail and cotton covered fur as the electricity carried down the vines and electrocuted Africa with no mercy. Being released, Oliver dusted himself off and smirked at the nearly knocked out Ivysaur.

"Africa, get up, hurry!" Garfield urged, but Africa struggled to its feet very slowly, giving Dick an opening.

"Alright, finish Africa off with Quick Attack... but be easy, its only a small hit after all to knock him out." Dick said, smiling at Oliver with pride.

Thankfully, Oliver indeed held back, but still knocked the Ivysaur out cold in the process. Garfield stared at Dick, taken aback by the whole battle as he rushed to his dear Ivysaur's side, rubbing its head as it fainted peacefully. Dick approached Garfield, looking almost... sad, that was weird.

"Great battle, Garfield. Your Ivysaur is really something." Dick said, holding his hand out to Garfield with a smile. "Come on, lets get Africa healed up and get some lunch, my treat."

Garfield smiled at Dick, taking his hand as he returned Africa to his Pokeball and stood up, leading the younger boy to the nearby Pokemon Center of Jump City, although the city actually had, like, eight since it was so big and all.

* * *

_July 24th, 1992, 5:00 PM_

"Wow, so your only ten and your leaving home already?" Garfield asked as he ate a thick piece of vegan pizza from the local pizza place.

After having healed Africa and Oliver, Dick and Garfield had headed to the pizza place downtown to grab a bite before bringing all of there Pokemon on hand to the Pokepark for a nice day out to run and play together. So far, Garfield and Dick were getting along very well, despite the obvious differences in personality and age as well as even size seeing as Garfield was a few inches taller then Dick. dick smiled up at Garfield as they sat on a wooden bench in the Pokepark, his Eevee named Addison sat happily purring on his lap while his other Pokemon played around with Garfield's Pokemon.

"Yeah, I left a little more then a month ago from Gotham, but I've been raising Pokemon since I was born." Dick admitted, rubbing Addison's head kindly as he talked.

Garfield smiled at Dick, obviously impressed with the youth. "Man, don't you miss your folks at ALL?"

Dick suddenly stared at ground, uncomfortable with the question. "They're dead... my family was killed in a circus accident four years ago." He admitted.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry, I lost my folks in a boating accident four years ago myself." Garfield said, sighing as he was almost lost in his thoughts. "It was all my fault... I can turn into any animal I want now that I can control it, but I couldn't turn any bigger than a cat back then, so they drowned while I flew off to shore."

"No, its not your fault." Dick announced, biting into his pizza without a second thought.

Garfield gave Dick a mild glare. "How would you know?" He asked. "You weren't there."

Dick nodded, swallowing before speaking. "No, I wasn't there when they died, but I can tell that it wasn't your fault. When I lost my whole family, I blamed myself and nearly fell into heavy depression, but my Pokemon saved my life. They kept me going, kept giving me a reason to keep waking up in the morning." He said, looking straight at his Charmeleon and Pidgeot as he spoke. "They saved me... so the least I can do is give them the best time of there lives."

"I get that... my Pokemon really saved me too it seems like." Garfield said, rubbing his precious Floatzel's head as he fed the rest of his pizza to the Pokemon, who spat it out with a groan.

Dick laughed aloud as he clutched his chest, even Addison joined in with its small squeaks of laughter. "Hahaha, guess even POKEMON can't stomach tofu crap."

Garfield lightly smacked Dick's head, grinning at the younger boy. "Oh shut up man, no one asked you for your fancy opinion."

And the two boys continued to laugh, until they found themselves staring at one another with huge smiles. "Hey." Garfield said, looking into Dick's covered eyes. "I know its sudden, but do you want to go traveling around Kanto with me for awhile? You see, I'm leaving tomorrow and I didn't want to go alone, and you seem nice... wanna come?" He asked hopefully.

Giving Addison a hopeful look, Dick smiled brightly at Garfield. "I'd be honored, and please, call me Dick or Dickie if you'd be so kind."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, for awhile we'll focus on there adventures through Kanto for awhile, hope you don't mind! Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Runt Of The Litter**

**Chapter 6: A Brand New Region**

**Description: Dick Grayson had always been the runt of his family, and they were supposed to be short enough as it was! But, he had his mothers heart and looks and his fathers strength. But as it turns out, the child has always and probably always will adopt the runts of Pokemon nests that he finds. As he grows up with heartbreak, pain, tragedy and regret, he must depend on his Pokemon and friends in order to survive his sorrow. Will Richard become a legendary hero like he's always dreamed of, will he live to his thirteenth birthday even? Can he admit his love for a close friend... we can't be sure, unless we read The Runt Of The Litter!**

**A/N: I won't even bother, just please, R&R!**

* * *

_August 1st, 1992, 7:34 PM_

Getting to Kanto would be no easy task for Dick, flying was completely illegal to do from region to region, so they had to take the airplane there. Dear god, Dick had been signing so many sheets of paper to just qualify his Pokemon's ownership (Whiskers had been a pain to get through), sign his Pokemon up for special battle insurance in-case of death or serious injury, get together first class tickets for himself and Garfield, get all of his Pokemon their shots for moving to another region and getting everything he had through security (He had to lie and say he collected Robin related stuff as a hobby). All in all, Dick just needed some rest, and the plane ride would at least take eight to twelve hours to get there. As the plane took off, Dick prayed to all gods that he could at least get six hours of sleep on this plane before having to land...

If only Garfield would stop talking.

"Are you excited Dick?" Garfield asked as he poked the youngers cheek softly, awakening him for the forth time within twenty minutes of the flight.

Dick glared at Garfield through his sunglasses. "Garfield, your a great friend and I know that you're excited, but I swear to Arceus if you wake me up one more time then I will let Bruce turn you into Pokefood. Now please, I don't mean to be mean, but I NEED sleep, just give me six hours, dude." He said.

Garfield nodded fearfully, already knowing that the younger was skilled and might actually go through with that threat. "I'm sorry, Dick." He said sadly.

"Apology accepted, now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get those six hours so that the last two to six hours of this trip we can talk strategy for the gyms here. You should sleep too, I'll set an alarm." With that, Dick set an alarm on his Pokegear.

Garfield laughed at seeing the old modeled machine. "You still use a Pokegear, I thought you were rich, man."

Dick rolled his covered eyes. "I am nitwit, I just like using the Pokegear more, its way easier to use and less complicated." He explained.

"Fine fine, goodnight princess." Garfield joked, turning over himself for some shut eye.

Dick giggled to himself quietly. "Goodnight, Gar." He replied, falling into a peaceful sleep in seconds. "See you later..."

* * *

_August 2st, 1992, 3:30 AM_

Six hours later, Garfield and Dick awoke as the alarm rang loudly, more then half of the plane yelled for them to either shut up or shush. The two boys smiled, now fully rested they pulled out there notebooks from there old school bags and already were jolting down notes upon notes about there Pokemon, there levels, moves, stats and types. So far, they had a pretty big list. Dick had a Pidgeot named Mary, a Charmeleon named Bruce, an Eevee named Addison, a Swoobat named Whiskers, a Flaaffy named Oliver, a Riolu named Jason, a Fletchinder named John and finally an Aipom named Haley. Garfield had an Ivysaur named Africa, a Floatzel named Atlantis, a Numel named Rivers, a Ditto named Mimic, a Luxray named Lorax and an Eevee of his own named Bell. So far, they were discussing what to evolve their Eevee's into seeing as neither had done so yet.

"Okay, so I think I'll make Bell a Flareon!" Garfield said, pointing at the drawing he had of said Flareon... except it had a lazer shooting out of its eyes.

Dick chuckled, staring at the picture with a funny look on his face. "Lets hope she doesn't look EXACTLY like the picture... for your sake." He added.

Garfield rolled his eyes, wadding up the paper and tossing it into his backpack. "Whatever, its not like you've made an progress like I have."

"Excuse me, would any of you like anything to eat?" A maid asked, her name was Nat and she had stayed up to help if any of the two trainers needed anything at the extremely early hour.

"Actually, can I get a coffee?" Dick asked, scribbling some notes about evolutions for his Eevee on a sheet of notebook paper. "Creme and sugar please, extra milk."

"Got it." Nat said, heading off to make the coffee at once.

Garfield let out a loud yawn as he stretched, rubbing his head as he struggled to focus. "Man, all of this air travel is giving me such a stupid headache." He complained, shaking his head roughly. "Think we'll land any time soon?"

Dick shrugged, drawing a Jolteon on the paper as he wondered if maybe that would be a good choice. "I dunno, we woke up six hours into the flight for a six hour trip so... five and a half more hours to go since we've been up for thirty minutes."

Garfield groaned, giving Dick a sad look. "God, I'm so wiped... have you thought of changing Addison into a Sylveon yet?' He asked.

"Whats a Sylveon?" Dick asked, raising an eyebrow.

Garfield grinned as he gained a bit of energy with the new found topic. "How can you NOT know what a Sylveon is, everyone knows what those are! They're the Fairy type evolutions of Eevee, their really hard to get so their not seen very much these days, but alot of people are starting to get what the media calls 'Eevee Fever', so hopefully more will be evolved into Sylveon's!"

"That's really cool... but what do they do?" Dick asked, thinking it over.

"Well, Sylveon are mostly known for there intense affection, only Eevee's with strong connections to their trainers can evolve into Sylveon's. I've seen the way you and Addison are, and from what I've seen, he could easily evolve into a Sylveon if you try at it." Garfield said, drawing a Sylveon on the paper, even coloring it with colored pencils. "See, this is a Sylveon!"

Dick stared at the paper, his eyes wide behind the protection of his sunglasses as he looked at the Pokemon. It was by no doubt an Eevee evolution, judging by the eyes and body type. It was a light pink color, had baby blue eyes and ribbon feelers all on its neck. It was really cute yet quite strong looking. However, the hero was interrupted from his thoughts when the maid brought him his coffee.

"Here you are, sir. Coffee, cream and sugar with extra milk." The woman said, smiling as she walked away from the boys.

"She's cute." Garfield whispered, only to get a smack to the head from Dick.

"Oh hush, your too young for her." Dick said, but for some reason, somewhere in his mind he KNEW that that wasn't the only reason he didn't want Garfield liking that girl... but what reason?

* * *

_August 2st, 1992, 12:30 AM_

It had been six hours before the plane finally landed in Pallet Town, the two boys were both exhausted and were hoping mostly to just get a hotel and go home. As they got there Pokemon and bags from the storage system, Garfield caught sight of a sign and smiled brightly, grabbing Dick's arm for his attention as soon as he finally got everything back. Dick caught sight of the sign and groaned mentally to himself, it was a sign reading 'Spooky Ghost Tour Of Pallet Town'.

"Seriously Gar, you DO realize its only Pokemon making those noises and special effects happen on those tours, right?" Dick asked, showing his disapproval of such a mundane task.

Garfield rolled his green eyes, already leading the younger to the stand. "Come on, just a little while, please!"

Dear god, why couldn't Dick resist those green eyes? However, his body responded with nodding before he could say a word, god, Dick hated being so awkward in front of other people around his age. It wasn't like this with college kids or teachers, but students... Dick had always been an outcast. To other kids in school he was the circus freak who talked to Pokemon all day at recess rather then play with other kids, unless of course it was a Pokemon battle. If it was a battle, no matter who fought him, even teachers lost in Pokemon battles with Dick in school, no one had ever beaten him up in class. Otherwise though, Dick kept to himself, always carrying around his oh so girly Eevee around while other kids had Poochyena's, Electrike's and starters. Sure, he still had his precious Charmander/Charmeleon with him some days, but when approached about what kind of training he used or if he wanted to play, Dick would duck away and play tag or something with his Pokemon, away from the other kids. Dick never really knew why, but, he just struggled to play with other kids.

Eventually Batman had taken a stand and more or less forced him to meet other sidekicks in an attempt to make friends, but even with making close friendships with Speedy and Kid Flash, Dick still kept a considerable distance from kids at school. Even after he graduated from his required years of school, Dick never talked to anyone from his school days, except of course Barbara Gordon. She was the only kid to ever talk to Dick that much, even if she was two years older then him, they still became close friends very quickly. However, she had left for Johto only two years ago after turning ten, leaving Dick to endure his last two years of school alone. Funny how no one ever considered his Pokemon to be there for him. Dick saw his Pokemon as the only ones there for him, not as tools or pets, they were his best friends in the world, even more so then Speedy, Kid Flash and Barbara were.

Suddenly, Dick was snapped into the present when he was approached by Garfield. "So, did you like the tour?" He asked the younger.

Dick blinked, then looked at his watch with wide eyes, he had been zoned out for THREE HOURS! "Oh man, what have we been doing for the last three hours?" Dick asked aloud.

Gar shrugged. "Ghost Tour, remember? Anyways... we should get a hotel to stay at tonight, then we can head off to Route 1 for awhile. I heard a couple say during the tour that Route 1 is a two to three day walk... one by bike." He explained happily.

"That's great Gar, do you have any idea what kind of Pokemon are caught there?" Dick asked, holding in his surprise at how well Garfield had listened to the couple.

"I dunno, mostly just Pidgey's and Rattata from what I've heard... not a super great training or catching area to be honest." Gar admitted, sighing.

Dick sighed himself. "I knew we should have just flown to Pewter City, at least then we could take on the gym..."

"I know man, oh well, lets get a hotel before they start running out, Pallet Town gets really busy in the summer time." Garfield said, grabbing Dick's hand and heading to a large hotel building.

Shivers ran up Dick's body at the feeling of Garfield touching his arm, he blushed deeply and hid his face in his hoodie, tucking his backpack tightly to his back.

"I hope this awkwardness ends soon." Dick whispered quietly as they entered the huge hotel.

* * *

_August 2st, 1992, 6:00 PM_

Lights were turned on a dusk already began to come, everyone very young and very old went home for the day, while the not so young and the not so old roamed the brightly lit city with smiles on there faces, chatting ideally about whatever seemed to appear in there tiny conversations. Among these people were two young boys, both so different from the other, yet bonded so quickly over just a simple concept, Pokemon. Richard, only at the age of ten as most children on there first Pokemon journeys, traveled through the city wearing a red overcoat, a yellow T-shirt, blue jeans, thick sunglasses, blue converse and a green baseball cap with a Masterball picture in the center colored a divine shade of purple royalty, he hurried to keep up with his other friend as his precious Eevee Addison rode on his shoulder happily. Garfield, a twelve year old boy, wore a green T-shirt, blue shorts and red tennis shoes, happily walking as he held his own Eevee (She was bigger then Addison) Bell on his shoulder. The two pre-teens walked around in the crowded streets, keeping a careful eye on not only each other but there Eevee's that clung tightly to there shoulders.

"Geez Gar, you weren't kidding about this city being wild at night." Dick said, trying to focus on keeping his eyes on the ground in front of himself. "So, when do you plan on evolving Bell?"

Garfield chuckled. "Right now, I'm gonna buy a Firestone at the night stores and evolve her before I try battling anyone."

Dick nodded, smiling as he shared a long look with Addison. "I plan on evolving Addison tonight myself." He admitted. "We have it all planed out too."

"Oh, and what do I have the so-not-at-all pleasure of not knowing?" Garfield asked sarcastically, mashing his words in an attempt to confuse Dick, he had figured out pretty quickly that English wasn't Dick's first language.

"Its a secret." Dick said simply, secretly hoping that Garfield hadn't noticed him be confused by the obvious English trap. "And besides, Addison wants to surprise everyone with it."

"Is it a Glaceon?" Garfield questioned, he had noticed Dick being interested in that evolution.

Dick smirked. "I dunno... _maybe_?"

Garfield rolled his eyes, deciding to change the subject rather then continue playing this weird game with Dick. "So why do you hide your eyes, man?" He questioned.

"Um... I just do, alright?" Dick said quickly, too quickly to not be suspicious.

"Oh man, you're totally hiding something BIG man, why not tell me, I've shown you my green skin after all." Garfield pointed out.

Dick smirked at Garfield. "Well, I never asked to see it... but I don't regret it."

Garfield simply stood there, not understanding for a few minutes until he noticed Dick was walking away. He quickly caught up to him, wondering what Dick had truly meant by that.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R, sorry I haven't been on lately, I keep forgetting to update.**

**~Supercasey.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Runt Of The Litter**

**Chapter 7: Kidnapped Child**

**Description: Dick Grayson had always been the runt of his family, and they were supposed to be short enough as it was! But, he had his mothers heart and looks and his fathers strength. But as it turns out, the child has always and probably always will adopt the runts of Pokemon nests that he finds. As he grows up with heartbreak, pain, tragedy and regret, he must depend on his Pokemon and friends in order to survive his sorrow. Will Richard become a legendary hero like he's always dreamed of, will he live to his thirteenth birthday even? Can he admit his love for a close friend... we can't be sure, unless we read The Runt Of The Litter!**

**A/N: I won't even bother, just please, R&R!**

* * *

_August 2st, 1992, 8:30 PM_

As the fullest of the night finally came, trainers of all ages flooded the streets, there were even huge gaps in the crowds being used for Pokemon Battles. And so we find our heroes... battling... for a Firestone. Yeah, lets just see how they're doing.

"Jason, Force Palm!" Dick yelled, trying to direct his Riolu's battle with a Piplup.

The other trainer smirked at Dick, snapping her fingers. "Lily, knock this fool out with a Whirlpool and dodge his attack!"

With a leap, Lily tried to dodge the incoming Force Palm, but Jason hit the Piplup with ease as he did a double flip in the air from off of a box in the middle of the street. Trainers and store clerks watched with glee as the Pokemon battle grew even more intense with two Pokemon left on each side for the three on three battle. Garfield watched from afar, proud that Dick was battling for the last Firestone with this trainer, who looked worried as she saw her Piplup panting for air. With a hidden sigh, the girl tried another attack.

"Alright... Lily, use Bubblebeam!" She ordered, pointing directly at Jason.

Jason dodged, but skidded at his landing and growled as he stood, sweat gliding down his face as he glared at the Piplup before him. "Use Quick Attack!" Dick ordered quickly.

With a dash of speed, Jason ran forward and tackled the Piplup, throwing it to the ground and knocking it unconscious. "Piplup is unable to battle, it is now one on two!" A girl, the other trainers battling friend yelled, but looked sad at her friends results. "You can do it, Jess!" She added.

Jess gave her friend a thumbs up before pulling out another ball, a Greatball, rubbing its surface before sending it onto the field. "Go, Angel!" And with that, the trainer sent out a shiny Lopunny.

There were alot of awes from the crowd as they saw the pink and light brown rabbit appear, the Pokemon was much taller then Jason and would truly be a rough opponent, even with the type advantage of being a fighting type against a normal type. Without a second thought, the battle once again continued.

"Angel, use Fire Punch!" Jess ordered passionately.

Dick froze, that would knock Jason clean out. "Jason dod-" But it was too late.

The hit the Riolu with ease, knocking him unconscious in an instant. People applauded loudly at the sight and cried out for more. Dick quickly returned Jason, sighing to himself as he tried to find out which Pokemon would be best to use next. He could use Mary since she had been knocked out already... maybe Bruce? No, Bruce wouldn't be fast enough to land a hit, maybe Addison... no, he was planing to evolve him later. But, it seemed that Addison made up his mind, jumping off of Dick's shoulder and hopping into the battle, glaring viciously at the Lopunny as he bared his teeth. Jess laughed, how would she expect a tiny runt of an Eevee to take on her unbeatable shiny? It was impossible, oh well, may as well humor the crowd.

"Really, a tiny Eevee like that taking on Angel?" Jess asked aloud, laughing at Addison as a few other trainers also laughed at the tiny Eevee, who ducked his head at the insults.

"Leave him alone, alright? Its not his fault, besides... you're gonna eat your words!" Dick said, nodding at Addison with a confident smile... it was time.

Before a single word could be said, Addison glowed with a divine looking light with energy spewing from him, he floated slightly in the air as the process took place. His ears grew large and soft, his tail turned smaller and more dog like, a ribbon grew on his neck and left ear and two long ribbon feelers grew from around the neck ribbon as well as the ear ribbon. Very slowly, Addison landed to the city street once more, in the form of a beautiful Sylveon, baby blues matching her trainers from behind his sunglasses as he smiled brightly at Addison. Everyone gasped, amazed by the change as Addison, from the tiny and wimpy looking Eevee, to the elegant and gorgeous Sylveon, now twice his old size. Addison looked so happy, his feelers felt everything around himself as he got used to them. Now that the evolution had happened, the fight was back on.

"Dang it... Angel, use Thunder Punch!" Jess ordered, remembering to focus.

Dick smiled, pointing at the Lopunny with a certain glint in his covered eyes. "Addison, use Fairy Wind!" He yelled.

With energy gathering around Addison, he dodged the Thunder Punch and whipped up a powerful wind around himself. As it slashed around Angel, Dick could have sworn that he'd heard singing, he didn't know much about Fairy types and had no idea if singing coming from attacks was natural or messed up, either way, it was a beautiful sound that rang in his ears gracefully. As the wind died down, so did the music, leaving Dick feeling refreshed to a degree. Addison winked at his trainer, enjoying being a Fairy type far more then being just a plain old Normal type. As Angel stood once more, Dick and Addison could tell that she was already warn out by the attack.

Jess growled, not about to lose to some ten year old kid. "Fine, Angel, use Fire Punch!"

Without direction, Addison dodged the punch and grinned at Angel, his baby blues shining brightly. "Hidden Power!" Dick screamed, staring at the Lopunny with sympathy in his eyes. "Don't over kill."

With that said, Addison leapt forward, eyes still shining as Hidden Power came at the Lopunny. It was ground, making the ground rumble and shake as Angel stood little to no chance against the hit. As Angel fainted, Jess growled loudly, returning her Pokemon and stomping away with her friend not far behind. She threw the Firestone over her shoulder, Garfield barely caught it as he headed up to Dick, grinning as Dick hugged Addison to his chest happily.

"Good boy, Addison!" Dick praised, rubbing the Pokemon's back softly as he felt the soft fur in-between his fingers. "You did so great, you showed that Lopunny who was boss!"

"Sylv Slyv!" Addison responded, nuzzling Dick's neck proudly.

Garfield smiled down at the pair. "Nice one Dick, I thought you were screwed until Addison evolved." He admitted. "No offense, Addy."

"Sylv!" Addison said happily, wagging his tail affectionately.

"He forgives you." Dick translated, rubbing Addison's head before standing, jumping as the Pokemon wrapped a ribbon feeler around his arm with a loud purr. "What the heck!? Um... is this normal for Sylveon's?" He asked worriedly.

Garfield nodded. "Yep, its there way of showing affection." He answered, patting Addison's head kindly. "So... it still okay if I evolve Bell with this thing?"

"Dude, I evolved Addison for that thing, its yours." Dick said, swinging his arm a bit as he tried to get used to the feeler around his arm.

"Thanks man... come on out Bell, lets get you evolved." Garfield said, pressing the Firestone to his dear Eevee's head softly.

In seconds, Bell was enveloped in light. Her ears grew, her tail grew far more bushy and fiery, her mane larger, her body red and her eyes black like charcoal. Then it was done, Bell was now a stunning example of a Flareon. Dick clapped, proud of Gar's Eevee and happy for his friend. Addison clapped with his paws, letting go of Dick to hug Bell using his feelers that Bell hardly minded as the two shared a sort of hug between each other. After awhile, Garfield returned Bell and smiled at Dick, giving him a thumbs up.

"So dude, I'm gonna go battle, you should heal up and meet me at the hotel by midnight, alright?" Garfield asked, sending out his Ivysaur to walk with.

Dick shrugged. "I'll try to get back by then, I'm a bit of a bat by night, ya'h know?"

"I feel ya'h." Garfield said, already walking away, then throwing a small piece of paper with his phone number on it to Dick. "Here's my number, encase something comes up." He said, leaving Dick to stare at the ground.

Addison re-wrapped his feeler around Dick's arm, making Dick flinch before relaxing at the delicate touch. Walking with Addison, Dick headed to the Pokemon Center and healed there, waiting in the waiting room with only his Charmeleon with him. Staring at the ground, Dick was lost in thought, only snapped out of it as Nurse Joy called out his name. Dick claimed his Pokemon, then simply sat alone in the waiting room as he stared at trainers who were less fortunate. One kid looking to be around six or seven had a bleeding Rattata in his arms, a girl and her Pikachu played patty cake beside him and finally a man waited for news on his hurt Clefairy. Dick hated hospitals, even Pokemon ones, they brought back too many bad memories of his past. Minutes passed before two men dressed completely in black approached Dick, staring down at the boy with a certain glint in there eyes that were mostly hidden by there hats.

"Richard Grayson, right?" One of the men asked.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Are you working for Bruce Wayne?"

"No."

"Then were cool whats up?" Dick asked, hugging Addison to his chest as he kept his eyes on these two men.

The man to the left smiled brightly. "We couldn't help but notice your amazing skills as a Pokemon trainer... would you come with us, you can bring your Pokemon."

Dick was getting an odd vibe off of these guys, standing up with all of his Pokeball's safely secured in his pockets... he ran. "Hey, stop kid, we just wanna talk!" One of the goons said, following Dick as he ran into the streets with Addison in his arms.

Hurrying around a corner, Dick suddenly found himself surrounded by the men and woman, all dressed purely in black with an orange 'S' on there shirts. "We didn't need to use force... but you left us no choice, Dick." A woman said.

"Back off, I'll scream for help!" Dick threatened, Addison still tightly held to his chest as he backed away.

"Grab him!" A man commanded.

Before Dick could get a scream out, he was ganged up on and held down as a woman handcuffed him with ease, seeing Addison being taken by a man, Dick let out a furious scream and bit the mans legs as he stood with Addison in his hands. The man let out a fiery scream, dropping Addison and letting the Pokemon scotch up to Dick as he was picked up off of the ground and carried to a black truck. The boy struggled endlessly against his restraints, mostly realized that he had Addison at the very least, but the poor Pokemon was muzzled and tied down to Dick's lap as he was tied to a chair strapped into the trucks inside. The boy shivered as the doors closed, left in endless darkness.

"I'm sorry, Addy." Dick whispered, wishing he could pet Addison to re-leave the Pokemon of its own stress. "I know that I can't help you right now by much but..."

Dick snuck his pocket knife from his pocket and sliced open Addison's ropes, freeing the Pokemon from its rope prison. "Find help, Addy. Get Garfield, okay? If i don't make it out of this... you find Batman and tell him I'm sorry, okay?"

Addison looked terrified, not wanting to leave Dick. "Syl-"

"Just go, get out of here Addy! Find help, GO!" Dick screamed, tears falling from his covered eyes as the van sped up. "Hurry, before they hurt you... get help, Addy."

Giving his trainer one last and final look, Addison did as he was told and hurried out of a window, slamming into the streets and dashing to find Garfield. His master was in trouble, no... his best friend was in trouble! Meanwhile in the van, Dick was struggling to keep calm. Sure, he had been kidnapped plenty of times as both Dick Grayson and as Robin, but Batman wasn't here this time. The boy shivered with that very deadpanned thought, Batman wasn't here. Should that make a difference, Dick could handle himself after all... he should have been okay with that. But now, Dick felt so alone. Sooner or later, the van stopped and two men in black hopped into the back of the van, picking Dick up bridal style after untying him and using an odd injection in his arm to keep him from struggling. Dick felt tired, so tired and scared. As he was carried through the base of his captors, he stared at the orange and black ceiling, he hoped that Addison was alright. Of all things he was worried about, he was worried about his Pokemon the most.

Suddenly, Dick found himself being taken into an office. "Hello Richard, I've been wanting to meet you for some time now." An adult male voice said, the voice sent shivers up Dick's spine. "I understand that you fought to escape... well done, you passed my test."

Dick looked up, meeting a half black and half orange mask with one crystal grey eye showing on the orange side, the young child'e own covered eyes widened at the sight. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Slade, that is all you need to know, I'm the leader of my own little team here." Slade said, motioning around the room. "And you, are my guest here."

"I'd like to check out, please." Dick joked, but it was clear that he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Slade smiled under his mask in an evil grin. "That's cute, really, it is. Now then... you will be staying here until I say otherwise, understand?"

Dick suddenly remembered something. "Where are my Pokemon, I swear to every god I will kill you if you hurt them!" He threatened.

"Interesting... I would be more worried about yourself, child." Slade said, patting the boys head.

"Please... are they okay?" Dick asked carefully, true fear for them showing in his eyes, Slade even saw it through the thick sunglasses.

Slade nodded. "They are safe, for now. If you disobey me or try to run away at any point... I will kill them, and I will make you watch."

"What do you want from me? Money?" Dick asked, glaring at the man before him.

Slade smirked down on Dick, the boy was so small compared to most kids his age. "I want you as my apprentice Robin, that is all."

And with that, Dick was dragged away, shocked at this new revelation.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, this is a game changer (Not really, we all saw the apprentice thing coming I'm sure). Please comment!**

**~Supercasey.**


End file.
